Beautifully Chaotic
by Xenok
Summary: Claudia's life takes a turn to wtfville when her confession didn't go the way she thought it would. After getting back from that confrontation, a bizarre event unfolded leaving her to follow after a strange rabbit. As always, my summaries aren't good but all the more reason for you to read! So you can tell me what to work on xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ this isn't a new one, I just decided to post it but I hope I can get farther when my vocabulary raises its level :P I really like this one! It's a bit of a fanfic but not? It's based off wonderland at first but then it leads off...I just have it planned xD but yeah, have fun with it guys! Tell me what you think! toodaloo~**

Chapter 1:

Today was the day. Today I have decided to finally work up the courage and confess my love to my one and only. It seemed fitting to do it on Valentine's Day don't cha think? It was also my senior year. Good bye high school! Hello, new world. So I figured I would do it this year.

I was sitting at the breakfast table with my friends in the cafeteria, as usual listening to their chatter. I was the one dressed as a Goth but I went for the cute look. You know, black everything but in corsets and tutus. I was wearing a tutu but today I wore a loose crop top with a kawaii cloud on it saying "I rain on your parade." My hair was black with neon blue by the way. Very cool right? Of course. Lip piercing and a lot of piercings on my right ear too. One on my left. I'm Claudia by the way. But everyone calls me Cloud.

Then there's the military dog and my best friend, Ryan. Combat boots, camouflage pants, muscle shirt, dog tags yada yada. He's a brunette and one of the tallest guys I have ever met. He also has the most peculiar amber eyes. So bright and freaky/cool looking I swear he can look right through your soul if you had one.

The last of the trio is the punk rock chic whom I adore named Sylvia but we call her Silver. Mostly because of her hair. It's this pretty white color and styled into those crazy scene hairstyles. Ocean blue eyes compliment it and well, you can guess her clothing. There's too much to describe. She also has a lip piercing though. And yes. We are labeled the Freaks.

Abruptly, I stood up causing my two friends to stop talking immediately. They gave me equal looks of confusion and curiosity. "I'm gonna do it. Today's the day." Understanding lit up in Ryan's eyes and he gave me a slow smile, "About time. Since when did you like him anyway? 3rd? 5th grade?"

Silver was a little slow until Ryan began to talk then a light bulb went on in her head. "Really? You're seriously going to? You're not gonna flake out like last time are ya cutie? It's our last year~", she said in a sing song voice.

I scoffed, crossing my arms, "Of course I'm going to! What better day than today?" They both crossed their arms and gave me equal looks of right-of-course-you-are. That only made me laugh because they always seemed to do things in unison. It's like they secretly practice to pick on me.

Ryan threw an apple slice at me all of sudden but I managed to dodge…barely. Guess who it hit though? My love…indeed. My eyes grew wide for just a second as I turned slowly, watching my crush run his hand through his night black hair, wondering who threw the slice. He looked up and his green eyes met my blue and hazel ones. I walked up to him slowly, hearing the snickering behind me. Damn that Ryan. My love looked up at me with an unsure look in his eyes. He gave me a crooked smile, one of the many I adored,"Uh…did you happen to throw that apple?" I could only stare until I reminded myself of the mission at hand. I gulped and shook my head slowly," No, uh...no Daniel. That was Ryan… I came to a-apologize for him since I was already standing." I looked down at the ground, looking at the belt straps on my knee-top shoes. I could only look at those eyes for so long.

He laughed softly, nodding his head once,"Alright well, apology accepted Cloud." He gave me a two-fingered salute as he began to walk away and I stood there, frozen. Something hit my cheek (another apple slice) and I looked up to see Ryan and Silver gesturing wildly in the direction of Daniel. I pouted, crossed my arms and walked after him quickly. He was almost as tall as Ryan and today he was wearing a red plaid shirt with black jeans, a chain attached to the pocket and also his black Converse.

I tapped his shoulder once just before he reached his table and he turned to look down on me (not in the negative way, the literal way). Daniel gave me a polite smile," Yeah?"

"I…well, I…" I clasped my hands together and tried again. I cleared my throat as Daniel waited patiently.

"Mr. Winchester."

"Madam Sinclair." His eyes sparkled with amusement, seeing that I had something important to say.

Then I blurted it all out as fast as I could," You see...I've…hadsuchabigcrushonyoueversincewewerelittleandIfinallyhadthecouragetotellyounoweventhoughitslateasbutter!" I sucked in a deep breath and waited for him to reply, again fixing my gaze on the ground.

A few moments passed and I began to worry if he was going to answer me or not. I lifted my head up slowly, peeking at him through my bangs. Daniel had a grin on his face with the same amused spark in his eyes.

"Late as butter…?"He questioned.

I laughed nervously, standing up straighter while pushing a stray lock of hair back. "Uh yeah, butter moves slow…?" My face began to show my confusion as I wondered if he heard the first part of my confession at all. It turned out he did as his face changed from amused to serious.

I knew then that he wasn't going to return my affection. I was prepared for this if this was the case. But I knew it won't be enough to keep my feelings protected. He smiled at me kindly, a guarded look in his eyes.

"Ah Cloud, I know we've known each other since we were kids and maybe that day at the canal made you feel differently about me or something but…I see you more as a sister." He ran his hand through his hair with an apologetic shrug. I understood what he meant, I really did but I still felt my heart begin to crack and shatter to tiny pieces like glass. I kept my face from revealing my feelings though, giving him a smile instead.

"I understand." That was all I could say, feeling my throat begin to close up threatening to bring tears to my eyes. Daniel stepped forward to give me a quick hug before heading to his friends. I just thought that was cruel. I knew it was a friendly 'sorry' hug but I wished he didn't touch me. I didn't move from my spot until he sat down and that's when I turned and walked back to my friends. Their eyes held the curiosity of wanting to know but once they saw my face, it turned to sympathy. Ryan scooted my chair closer to his and patted it.

I gave him a small smile and sat down, slouching in my chair. Silver crinkled her nose in Daniel's direction.

"I don't feel like being in school anymore", I said, my voice hollow.

Ryan nodded, "Let's go. We can go stuff you with ice cream." Silver grinned and we all stood up simultaneously.

"I call Rocky Road!" Silver said, skipping to the cafeteria doors with Ryan and me following behind. He looped my arm through his, patting my hand as he yelled out to her, "I said we're stuffing Cloud with deliciousness, not you fatass!"

I laughed, noticing Silver looking back at Ryan with a glare and continued to prance on. They always made me feel better. I still hurt obviously but they soothed some of the pain.

"I call Lucas!" I said, pulling Ryan along to catch up with Silver and he looped her arm through his other one.

We walked out of school with ease as the bell for 1st period rang. Good thing this school didn't really care about ditchers.

"I'm such a pimp" Ryan said, trying to put on a cool face while heading to the car. Silver and I rolled our eyes, pushing against him. It turned into a sandwich hug.

"Ladies! Ladies! Please, there's enough for everyone." He laughed, pretending to be out of breath.

"Jeez, you never stop do ya Ryan?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed as I got in the passenger seat of the car. Silver got in the back and Ryan was designated driver. He's the least craziest driver out of the three of us and that's saying something.

"I'm not going to give you the privilege of a response." He said with a smile, starting the car and backing out quickly, zooming out of the parking lot.

"Does that even make sense?" Silver said with a thoughtful look. Ryan just gave her the finger and continued to drive, heading to the store. I sat back in my seat, looking out the window as I replayed the events of my confession over and over, drowning out the bickering of my friends.

xXx

I awoke to the sound of doors opening and closing, my eyes opening slowly. A hand shook my shoulder lightly, "Cloud. Hey Cloud, wake up. We're home." I groaned, sliding out of the car to the pavement.

I heard a sigh coming from Ryan and I looked up to see him standing before me, arms crossed. "Really? Just get up. Silver already put the ice cream in the fridge and I'm not about to pick you up, princess."

I huffed, standing up quickly blinking up at the cloudy sky. "You know I hate that nickname."

"It worked though. That's why I used it." Ryan said as he led me up the few steps to our house. We all lived together. Yes, it's scandalous. Well maybe not but we all hated our parents so we pitch in on the rent. I liked my mom though but not the family. I had two half-siblings who she had with their dad; I never liked any of them. They didn't like me either since I was considered the half-breed so mom let me stay with my friends where it's better.

Both of Ryan's parents are in the military so they're constantly moving around from place to place and Ryan is eighteen so they just gave him money to start living on his own. Silver is a delicate case…her mother is in an asylum who knows where right now and her father is somewhere in the U.K but he has a monthly allowance for her.

Silver was sprawled on the couch, already devouring Rocky Road ice cream as she watched The Walking Dead on Netflix. Ryan joined her, sitting on the armchair opening a bag of Ruffles and stuffing them in his mouth. I shook my head at the ridiculous scene before me and walked past them into the hallway, looking at a couple of pictures of us perched on the wall. I stopped walking when I came across a particular picture. This one contained me and Daniel sophomore year in Disneyland with us wearing Mickey mouse ears.

I choked back on a sob, heading to my room with a heavy weight on my shoulders. I closed the door behind me with a soft click, biting my lip to keep from crying. I refused to cry. It's a very annoying thing to do.

_'__Get it together Claudia.' _I thought as I slowly changed into a pair of black shorts and tank top to sleep in. I wanted to take a nap and never wake up since there was nothing to distract me from Daniel now. With a shuddering sigh, I collapsed on my bed and quickly fell asleep, letting the tears flow.

xXx

**_It's too early! She is in no condition to do this._**

_Silence! You will do as I say and bring her. No dawdling! _

A sigh. **_As you wish…_**

A rustling was heard in the room as if whoever it was was hesitant to grab my attention. Well, they got it now since whoever it was woke me. I rubbed my eyes of sleep, head still on my comfortable pillow. My eyes scanned the darkened room, the blinds blocking out the sun even though the clouds were already doing that.

The rustling returned, making me look in the direction of my closet and there in front of it stood a rabbit. Not like any rabbit, oh no. It was a black rabbit with a white top hat. I rubbed my eyes again, making sure I wasn't seeing things or still dreaming. When that didn't work I reached over to my nightstand to turn on the lamp, illuminating the room with a soft glow.

The rabbit was still there, staring at me. I noticed it had a white spot on its right eye shaped like a diamond and it was also wearing a white bowtie. How fancy. I feel unworthy. I stared back at it, not really knowing what to do until it hopped closer.

"Well? Aren't you going to get up?" the rabbit said. I blinked in confusion. It talked. That is automatically awesome. I nodded slowly, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and sat up, reaching down to grab my converse and slip them on.

When I stood up, the rabbit was already waiting in the hallway. I wondered how my door opened. The cute little rabbit couldn't have possibly reached up and turned the knob. I walked towards him and before I reached down to pick him up; he dashed off ahead of me.

I groaned,"Hey wait Sir Rabbit." I shuffled slowly in the direction he took, watching the front door open by itself so the rabbit can go outside. That's not weird at all.

I entered the living room when Ryan, who was still eating junk food, blocked my way," Sir Rabbit?" He looked at me with an amused expression on his face, for a moment reminding me of Daniel's. My heart clenched at the memory but I quickly recovered before my face betrayed me. I pointed to the door and rolled my eyes, stepping around him to the front door.

"Hey wait. Where are you going?" Ryan and Silver said in unison. I swear they could be twins separated at birth. I ignored them and closed the door behind me, jumping over the steps to the yard. I searched it, hoping the rabbit didn't get to far. I had to follow that rabbit for some reason. Maybe because it talked, who knows?

I found him on the other side of the street, where the trees grew thicker, waiting for me. "You sure take your time miss."

I jogged across the street, reaching him and shrugged," I make people wait for me. Not the other way around Sir Rabbit." He gave me a peculiar look, one I couldn't pinpoint because, well, he's a rabbit. He turned to continue taking me to wherever until I heard the front door open with Ryan and Silver coming out.

I looked between them and the rabbit, watching him hop away into the cover of trees. I decided to wait for my friends, knowing the rabbit was going to wait.

"Cloud, cutie. Where ya going? Were you going to play hide and seek with the ghosts?" asked Silver with a serious tone when they caught up to me. Ryan just looked at me, wondering what was going on in my mind. I wondered too.

"I'm pretending to be Snow White. The rabbit took my slipper." I laughed and jogged after the rabbit, hearing my friends footsteps follow me.

"But cutie, you have both your shoes on!" Silver pointed out, believing what I said. I recognized that tone. She wasn't all here with us right now and that worried me but I had to follow Sir Rabbit. There was a slight problem with that. I lost track of him. I slowed to a stop in a small clearing, turning my head this way and that, trying to see a little mass of black fur.

"Over here." I turned to the left, seeing the little rabbit wave its paw to grab my attention. I didn't know rabbit limbs could move that way. As I was about to take a step towards him, a hand grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see Ryan with an incredulous look on his face.

"He talked..." Ryan narrowed his eyes, on the alert. I could see his protective, 'dog' side appear but I simply pulled him along with Silver's help. She was eager to follow the rabbit as well and I knew she would.

"Sir Rabbit, where are you taking us exactly?" I asked. The rabbit only began to hop away deeper into the forest that wasn't really a forest. Once again, I lost sight of him and that was beginning to frustrate me.

Ryan snorted and crossed his arms over his broad chest," Never trust talking animals."

Silver giggled, a crazed look in her eyes," Like you're one to talk, dog."

"Okay you potatoes. Quiet! We need to find him." I waved my arms in front of them in a random manner, making us all laugh.

Ryan shook his head and walked a couple steps ahead of us, "Being as I am commander and the muscle of this group, don't forget that I am also a gentleman, I will go first." Well now we know he's back to normal. Silver and I shared an eye roll and walked beside him, ignoring the comment he made.

"Mister Rabbit! Senor Conejo!" Silver called out. We walked a couple more steps until the trees became even thicker. It seems we really did lose Sir Rabbit.

"I guess we could head back home. I mean, it seems like black rabbit doesn't want to grace us with his presence any-Ahhhhhhh!" I was walking a couple steps ahead of my friends, not really paying attention to the ground until I fell into an endless abyss.

"Cloud!" I heard them frantically call, seeing their faces as I fell down, down, down. A shaking laugh escaped my lips as they jumped in after me without hesitation.

_'__These idiots…' _was my last thought before I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Beginning**

I opened my eyes to the glare of sunlight shining through green leaves, leaving me blinded momentarily. I groaned; turning my face away as my eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the new lighting. Something soft connected with my cheek and I couldn't help but nuzzle the fluffiness without a second thought until a growl invaded my mind. I flicked my gaze in the direction of the sound, frozen still by the piercing yellow eyes watching me. The wolf puffed air into my face, making me crinkle my nose.

I looked down to see that the wolf was what I landed on top of, not fluffy ground. Its massive size dwarfed my own, making me gulp. That's when a strange thing happened. The chocolate colored wolf began to bark in a peculiar way, almost making it sound as if it was laughing. I scrambled to my feet quickly, backing away with arms extended in front of me to keep it at bay. But that only made it bark/laugh harder and that's when it dawned on me. The yellow-amber eyes, the brown chocolate color of its fur…. My body loosened up, dropping my arms to my sides as I walked over to him.

"Ryan! Why'd you have to scare me like that? It's- It's not fun- Stop laughing! It sounds really weird." I crossed my arms, kicking his side lightly as he stood up, towering over me like he always does. He growled softly, sounding apologetic as he put his huge head against my cheek. I uncrossed my arms, looping one over to scratch behind his ear. I began to wonder why he was a werewolf now if there was no moon. He could change at will yes but it's always easier for him at night.

"I forgive you man. I mean wolf. Dog, whatever. Hey, did you change form at will?" I took a few steps back, looking at him as he shook his head. That was weird. He never had any trouble anymore. I frowned, patting his head as I thought of a way to help. But there was something missing…

"Where's Silver?" As if on cue, a groan emitted from the bushes, a figure stumbling forward with wings extended. I rushed over to help my friend, putting her arm around my shoulder to keep her standing. Her leathery silver-blue wings shuddered with the movement, folding neatly against her back. She blew a strand of hair off her face, picking leaves out of her hair.

"Are you okay? You look like-"

"My stupid wings didn't want to help 'til the last second. It's like something was keeping them from appearing until they wanted them too…" My succubus friend looked at me with confusion written all over her face. I could only shrug, putting her on the ground gently when she told me where. It seemed like Ryan and Silver both had a similar problem. I wondered why it didn't affect me…

I sat beside Silver, making sure she was okay with Ryan laying down on her other side. That fall seemed to have sucked all our energy out, leaving us tired and confused. I rubbed the back of my hand across my eyes, stifling a yawn the same time Ryan did.

"Where are we? It looks…different." Silver said, looking at the forest surrounding us. I followed suit, noticing the multicolored trees ranging from pink to black and all colors in between. The grass was a deep red color, making it look like dried blood. It would have affected me if it wasn't for the fact that blood was a main food source for me.

I opened my mouth to respond but instead of words, a pop was heard as my fangs elongated suddenly. I snapped my mouth shut, running my tongue over them to make sure I wasn't imagining them. I must've looked confused because Ryan and Silver were giving me equal looks of curiosity.

"It's nothing, just…" I began to feel a familiar twitching sensation on my back, making me take a deep breath and cross my arms in an 'x' in front of my chest, knowing what was to come. I curled in on myself, hearing the back of my shirt rip to pieces as my onyx wings sprouted from my back. I breathed in and out, trying to control them but all they did was rest against my back which would have to do for now.

I looked up when a hand touched my shoulder, meeting ocean blue eyes filled with concern. I sat up, keeping my hands where they were since my tank top couldn't hold itself up anymore.

I laughed unsure if it sounded uncaring or hysterical, shrugging my shoulders. Silver responded with," Why are your wings so much more difficult than mine? It only creates slits in my shirts…"

"You know why Silv. Something like me isn't supposed to be. Plus. My wings dwarf yours by comparison." She frowned making it look more like a pout, leaning back against Ryan's fur who nodded in agreement. So yes, we are literally freaks. Silver, a sexy succubus who refuses to follow her species ways; Ryan, a werewolf that simply looks like a huge wolf instead of a big hairy man and me, a vampire angel half-breed.

I stifled a sigh as I stood up, brushing grass off my shorts while my tattered tank top fell to the ground, leaving me in my black bra. I heard snickering coming from Silver and I narrowed my eyes at her, crossing my arms. Ryan averted his gaze, looking down at the ground in an embarrassed manner.

"Oh please. Get over it and just pretend I'm wearing a bikini top, "I said, kicking Ryan's side gently to get him up, "You've seen us in underwear anyway." He huffed, taking his time to stand up.

I looked around the little clearing again as my friends began to get up, listening to Silver come up with a plan. I could only sigh, wishing I had a knife with me as I looped Silver's arm across my shoulder in case she needed help. I had a feeling we would need some sort of weapons in this place.

She shook her head," I'm okay. I may not heal as fast as you guys but I can still heal pretty quick."

I acknowledged her response, flicking my gaze over to Ryan, "Can't you turn back? I get that you're the big bad wolf but we probably need opposable thumbs in this place."

He looked at me with sad eyes, telling me all I needed to know. "I can't put my wings or tail away either." Silver interjected. I nodded in agreement, "My wings won't go back in either."

We all sighed in unison, walking deeper into the unknown forest aimlessly. Why did I have to follow that damn rabbit?

xXx

We only walked for about 20 minutes when the sky suddenly became dark, filled with stars instead of blue and sunny. No sunset or orange sky, just, a blink of an eye and whoosh, nighttime.

"The fuck? This place is so random. It's affecting us in some way, this forest is the rainbow itself and they don't even bother with time." I rubbed my temple, tired of walking already. My back was beginning to itch with how restless my wings were becoming, wanting to take to the air.

Ryan pushed me and Silver forward who was probably having the same problem I was. I could tell by the way her tail whipped back and forth furiously. We gave each other sympathetic looks, knowing we couldn't take to the sky since we didn't know what this place was in the first place.

_SNAP! _

We froze in the little path we found between the trees, whipping our heads from side to side to find the source. Another snap. Then another and another. Ryan growled; teeth bared as he prepared to pounce. Silver and I took up defensive positions, arms slightly extended, peering into the shadows. Ryan always insisted on teaching us self defense, no matter if we were 'supernatural' or not. He taught us plenty of moves and weapon usage, apparently knowing it would come in handy.

By the sounds of snapping twigs and crunching leaves, we could only assume there was more than one. We could all see just fine in the dark but it was still difficult to distinguish what these creatures were. I sighed in frustration, wanting to go in and find out myself but knowing I had to stay close to my friends. I didn't have to wait long.

One of them launched itself at Silver, appearing out of the shadows as it latched its maw onto her arm. She shrieked, slamming her elbow into its head as she fell back. I wanted to help but they all came out at once, most of them on Ryan, seeing him as the bigger threat. Three of them circled around me, snapping their jaws in a threatening manner. These creatures' appearances were so freaky. They looked like skeletal dogs, no skin just dirty white bones moving with black goo oozing off their body. They didn't even have eyes; instead gray black smoke came out of their sockets.

Skelanimal no. 1 bit at my ankle, trying to pull me forward. I simply lifted my leg, wincing at the pain it caused with its teeth still tearing into my flesh, and slammed it into his other buddies hearing multiple satisfactory snaps as they crashed into a tree. I turned to help my friends but a red glow stopped me. It was coming from Silver, her arms engulfed in red hot flames using it against the skeletal dogs. Those hit by the flames were instantly burning up, nothing but piles of ashes after a few mere seconds. Silver's face glowed with fury, baring her tiny pointed teeth in a grimace and yet, she still managed to look beautiful. I wish I had that kind of power.

My attention was torn away from her as I yelled out in pain. A skelly was chomping away at my wing when I wasn't looking. Feathers floated to the ground as I tried to shake it off. Others noticed my vulnerability and abandoned Ryan, running towards me laughing like a pack of hyenas. I groaned in annoyance, feeling like a ridiculous bucking bronco in pain as more teeth ripped into my skin. I grabbed one at random, snapping its neck and slamming its limp body into another blindly, hearing the bones scatter across the ground. Another clamped its jaw on my arm. I didn't hesitate in crushing its head to pieces with my other hand as I was now officially angry.

Suddenly, most of their weight was taken off me as a furious howl resonated through the woods. I looked up to find Ryan picking them off with ease, chomping on them one after another and tossing them to the side like rag dolls. I guess I wasn't the only one tired of this.

They just seemed to keep coming in a never-ending wave, surrounding us. Silver stood beside me, flinging fire at the dogs, burning them to a crisp but I could tell the fatigue was slowing her down. Ryan wasn't as good as before either, given his size. They were like parasites, crawling all over him. I pulled them off as fast as I could, throwing them in the direction of the clearing and finally, finally there were less. One jumped out at me while I had my back to it but I moved my arm in time to block it, thanks to Silver's warning, using a little of my power. I exhaled in relief when it vanished into nothing.

xXx

Ryan, Silver, and I were leaning back against a tree, examining the destruction that was done. By now, all our wounds were healed except for my wings; those always took the longest to heal when damaged.

"That was so…random. Did they want to eat us?" asked Silver, poking a dog's eye socket.

I shrugged, wincing in pain when my wing moved with the action, "Most likely. They're so disgusting looking…"

Clap. Clap, clap. Ryan flicked his ears to the sound, making Silver and I turn in that direction. Judging by his posture, Ryan wasn't worried so neither were we. A teenage boy around our age was clapping, leaning against a blue tree a few feet ahead of us relaxed as he watched us. His hair was light blue and purple in stripes, cat ears resting atop his head. He wore an open dark purple vest, revealing a toned body along with loose black jeans. His blue and purple tail swished back and forth casually. I never heard any footsteps whatsoever. Could he have come out of the blue? That wouldn't have surprised me anymore in this place. We all gave him curious looks, too tired to move from our spots.

"What a pretty little bird …" he purred; a mischievous glint in his neon blue eyes as his grin widened even farther than before. He was looking directly at me. I shifted nervously under his gaze and next thing I knew, he materialized right before us. Ryan growled in warning which the cat boy paid no attention to.

He sat down in front of me, his face uncomfortably close to mine," What's your name little bird?"

I pushed his face away, scooting back as Ryan put his head protectively on my lap. "What's it to you cat boy?"

He smiled again, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight, "I might be able to help your…situation."

Silver sighed in relief, about to ask him a question but I shot her a look, which she obeyed surprisingly as she slouched back on the tree.

"We're fine thanks." I narrowed my eyes at him. He might be a handsome sight but we had to keep our guard up in this unknown place.

He laughed, a musical sound," You don't even know what those things are, do you?" He must have seen the look in our eyes for he continued," They're Fenrir. Annoying bunch they are. Never stop picking on people. Fire is very effective on them, lucky you." He looked at Silver, who blushed under his gaze.

"If you want to help us, then why didn't you before? Who are you anyway?"

Cat boy stood up at that, the grin plastered to his face," If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours little bird?"

"Cloud."

"A fitting name for a pretty little bird like you…well my name is Kuroi. At your service." Kuroi bowed; a graceful move. He seemed to make everything look that way. What did he want with us? That question kept repeating itself in my mind as he watched us.

"I'm Silver." My friend said, looking up at him with dreamy eyes. Oh no. Kuroi smiled handsomely at her, taking her hand in his, planting a soft kiss at the back of it, "What a pleasure."

She blushed again and I couldn't help but purse my lips. If only it were that easy for me again.

Ryan growled, sitting up clearly another warning.

"Right, right. Back to business. A little rabbit told me you three would fall down the rabbit hole. I hope it was an adventurous journey?" He crossed his arms, tapping his chin with one hand as if he truly cared. But that didn't matter to me at the moment.

"You've seen Sir Rabbit? Where?!" I stood up abruptly, desperately wanting to know. But he didn't answer me, instead he handed me his vest. I was confused until I looked down, remembering my wings ripping my shirt. I snatched it from his fingers and slipped it on quickly, hoping my face wasn't red as I buttoned up the few buttons it had.

"To answer your question, he asked me to come get you. So that is what I'm doing." He shrugged, looking at Ryan with a quizzical expression. Ryan stared back, a low growl in his throat.

Kuroi only chuckled, turning around to reach for something in the grass. He looked back at us and smashed whatever was in his hands, a purple poof seeping through the openings of his fingers.

"Here. Eat this, wolf." Kuroi tossed the item in Ryan's direction and began to walk away, expecting us to follow. Ryan coughed after he ate the flower-looking herb, looking at Silver and I with a weird expression. We both went to his side as he shook violently, collapsing to the ground.

"What did you do?!" Silver shrieked, looking up at Kuroi. He only smiled, waiting for something.

I sat beside Ryan, running my fingers through his fur frantically in any way to help. My wolf friend slowly began to lose fur, getting Silver and I even more worried. My heart beat sped up, afraid of losing a friend. What did we ever do to that cat?! I hissed, glaring at Kuroi menacingly but he simply waved.

When I looked back, Ryan's head was on my lap taking deep breathes in his human form, eyes shut. Silver cried out happily, pulling him to her in a crushing bear hug. He groaned; blinking up at us slowly and I began to feel my heart beat quiet down. It was replaced with a guilty feeling, thinking the worst of Kuroi. I wasn't the kind of person to jump to conclusions but I just didn't know what to expect in this place.

Ryan smiled," Ladies. I'm sure you missed my handsome face. How about a welcome back kiss?" Silver immediately let go, standing up as she crossed her arms.

I stood up as well, catching up to cat boy," Okay. You ruined the moment dog."

Silver walked beside me and we both grinned at each other when we heard Ryan behind us,"Oh c'mon!"

Kuroi laughed, leading us through the path we were originally on. "You're an interesting bunch."

I elbowed him lightly," Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Ditto." Silver put in.

Kuroi only grinned once again as Ryan finally caught up," No need." I watched the scenery we walked by, wondering…"Hey. Where are we Kuroi? Where are you taking us?"

"Dawn Forest. The Kingdom of Sky. In that order." With that in mind, the four of us walked towards whatever was waiting for us ahead.


End file.
